


Best Friends Forever (With Benefits)

by AKyloDarkly83 (ksquared83)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blue Balls, Casual Sex, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Mild Angst, Modern AU, awkward best friends, blowjob, i'm so proud of that synopsis tho, just give me that credit lol, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksquared83/pseuds/AKyloDarkly83
Summary: A casual blowjob between awkward best friends Rey Niima and Ben Solo leave them with a bigger mess than either of them anticipated.





	Best Friends Forever (With Benefits)

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I thought of that story synopsis/prompt first and it was so ridiculous I had to write it. This is as cracky of an AU as I've ever gotten, lol.

  
  
“So, what the hell was up with that flirting, dude?  Trying to climb that Amazon, huh?”  Rey said with a mischievous smirk, setting her drink on the coffee table.

Ben blushed as he sipped his Jack & Coke.  “I was attempting to be a gentleman expressing interest in her, uh, attributes.”

“Riiiight, sure,” Rey rolled her eyes at him.

Gwendoline Phasma was a beautiful woman but at 6’5” she was an Amazon in every way.  Ben Solo wasn’t intimidated though, in fact, he found her quite charming in some ways.  Along with Rey’s casual ribbing, he found the courage to talk with her in the hopes of learning more about her interests, particularly her relationship status.  If nothing else he hoped he’d at least get laid tonight, but she pulled the classic ‘looking at her phone then deciding she had to be somewhere else all of a sudden’ move and dipped out.

“You realize you’re adorable when you try and fail at flirting, right?”  Rey added.

Ben scowled at her, “Thanks, that’s the motivation I’m looking for right now, being ‘adorable’.”

She smacked him lightly on the arm, “Oh shut up, I’m teasing you.”

He groaned.  “I don’t know what it is.  I’m just a hopeless romantic I guess.  I’m not made for this hook-up culture bullshit.”

“Is that what that was?  You were trying to hook up with her?”  Rey looked skeptical.

“No, I mean, not like that.  You know me, I want a relationship that means something.  I want a partner who appreciates me for me but who’s not afraid to be independent, you know?”

“Right, right, I’ve heard this all before, bro,” Rey sipped her drink with amusement.

A long moment of heavy silence hung in the air before Ben added, “And, yes, I was hoping to get some tonight.”

“Always a catch,” she murmured triumphantly.

Ben scoffed as he got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.  “Yeah, well, it’s your fault.  You were encouraging me.”

From the living room, Rey’s voice replied, “I was doing no such thing, Mr. Solo!  I may have been dropping suggestions but how you interpreted things was entirely your fault.”

His brow furrowed as he glared at her.  She held up her glass in a mock toast.  Ben rummaged through the fridge for something to snack on and found half a sandwich from lunch.  “Yeah, well now I have to take a long shower and ‘work things out’ for myself.”  He returned to the couch.  Voltron was playing on Netflix but Rey was holding her hand up in confusion.

“Dude…” was all she said as she looked at him.

“What?”

She kept staring, incredulous, “If you’ve got blue balls, just ask.  I’m right here; you know I’m good for it!”

His ears burned.  Of course, she was, that was part of their little arrangement after all.  They’d both been shy and awkward for as long as he could remember, not sure if they would ever find ‘the one’, so one day they decided to ‘work things out’ by way of ‘oral arrangement’.    
They’d promised each other that it would never go beyond that, for risk of making their friendship awkward, but they reasoned it was just for ‘practice’ and occasional stress relief.  To be fair, it seemed to work; there was a definite ego boost to be had, and they both were more confident in attempting to date though they were still incredibly awkward.

Ben had since started to wonder if they weren’t actually self-sabotaging one another by the fact that regardless of what happened on a date, the other one would be there for them when they got home.  It brought up uncomfortable feelings for him, the kind of feelings that could ruin friendships and break promises, so he’d been trying to distance himself from the physical aspect of their relationship without necessarily telling her.

He sighed, “I know, but I just… I mean, I just feel like I’m using you when you do that.”

She scoffed.  “Using me?  How?”

“I just… well if I try to get a date but it goes badly, I know that it doesn’t really matter because you’ll be here afterward.”

She screwed up her face, “What’s wrong with that?  I’m offering you a free BJ right now, unless you’d prefer a Handy instead.  I fail to see the problem; it’s not like we’re boning or something.”

He sat forward with a groan.  “What if we’re sabotaging ourselves, Rey?  What if we’re messing up our dates because we know that you and I will be here to get each other off?  If that’s the case, then I’m basically just using you as a human Flesh-light, but I don’t want to objectify you like that because you’re my friend.”

Rey laughed out loud.  “Oh, wowww!  I’ve been called many things but a ‘human Flesh-light’ is new to me.”

He pointed at her, “That is not what I said and you know it!”

Still chuckling, Rey slid closer to him.  Despite his reservations, however, he didn’t stop her as she put her hand on his thigh.

“Ben, it’s really okay.  You’re not objectifying me, and besides, a Flesh-light can't give consent anyway.  Can you imagine?  ‘No please sir don’t shove that giant cock inside of meellergghgh,” she made exaggerated choking sounds to emphasize the point.  “Please, no I can’t take another pounding like bleerrghghghg.”  Rey flailed dramatically as she held her fist to her mouth.

Ben had to laugh at the ridiculousness of it.  “Jesus Christ, you’ve made your point.  I’ll never look at my fleshlight the same again, I swear.”

Rey chuckled as she swatted him on the shoulder.  “See?  Don’t take things so seriously man.  I just want you to be happy and chill… and occasionally get my pussy eaten out in exchange.”

He raised his brow at her, feeling his cock stiffen in his pants.  She smiled back at him in that way that gave him those uncomfortable feelings that he didn’t want to pursue.  When he didn’t reply, she slid closer to him and ran her hand across his hardening bulge.  

“Come on, we’re adults here.  There’s no need to be embarrassed,” she teased.

His cock swelled, snaking its way down his left pant leg as she squeezed it.  He glared at her again, “Fine, you’ve ‘persuaded’ me.”

“Yay!”  She did a little dance before reaching for his zipper.

“But you’re still a brat, you know?”

“Oh, I know.  I really deserve a spanking sometimes,” she teased as she pulled his cock out and into her mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Ben moaned as he leaned back, resting his left hand on Rey’s back.  He rubbed her shoulder blades as her brunette head bobbed up and down on his throbbing member.  If there was one thing she was masterful at, it was working her tongue around his frenulum.  If Rey wanted to, she could make him cum in a minute flat, but as it happened today she teased him just enough to keep it interesting without sending him over the edge.

Ben looked over at her backside sticking in the air.  She had on a forest green skirt that hung loosely across her toned mounds that practically begged to be groped.  He slid his hand over to squeeze her left ass cheek.

“Goddammit, why is your ass so amazing and why is this the first time I’ve noticed?”

Rey came up for air long enough to reply, “It’s called working out, dude, you should try it.”

“Ha-ha, I was unaware,” he replied sarcastically.  He gave her ass another firm squeeze, eliciting a low moan from her.  “Is, is that alright with you?”

“Yeah, sure.  Play with my ass all you want if it gets you off,” she gave him a mischievous look before adding, “Watch your hands though, mister, you don’t want to start something you don’t intend to finish.”  Rey winked as she went back to sucking him off.  Ben sighed as he reached over and hiked up her skirt to reveal cheeky lavender panties with yellow stripes all over.  If he was being totally honest with himself he enjoyed the view even more so than the feel of her soft, warm glute in his palm.

Rey worked him as skillfully as ever, but he quickly discovered that how often and how hard he squeezed her ass, he could elicit more moans and tighter suction from her mouth so he kept doing it.  His breath shuddered as he felt himself quickening; he took control of his breathing to keep himself from blowing, but he kept squeezing Rey’s ass and without even thinking, his fingers slipped between her cheeks until they touched an ever-expanding wet spot in her panties.

“Oh shit,” Rey said with a lurch.  “Your hands are wandering.”  She looked up at him, her eyes wide with excitement.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just slipped,” he apologized.

“Oh, I’m not complaining, boy!  All I said was you better not start something you don’t intend to finish.  Sooo, if you wanna finish then by all means.”  Rey reached back to pull her panties down before giving him a languorous lick of his shaft.

“Oh fuck, you’re bad,” he moaned.  

“Yes I am,” she winked as went back to her business.  He spanked her ass once then reached his fingers between her cheeks to finish the conversation.  Her clit was soaked as he rubbed his middle digit down her lips.  This definitely made her moan and he was here for it!  When he slipped his fingers inside, however, Rey arched her back with a full body tremble.

“Fuck, shit that’s good,” she cried out.  

Ben fingered her slow at first but worked his way up as she moaned louder.  Rey wasn’t even sucking his cock anymore but he didn’t mind.  She leaned forward and laid across his lap as if she were ready for an actual spanking but instead gave him a full view of her cunt and better access as he pushed his fingers deeper inside.

“Ohhh, damn dude, you’re good at that!”

“Thank Porn for my sic skills,” he chuckled.

She laughed between moans, but Rey was quickly devolving into incoherent mumbles of pleasure as he drove her toward orgasm.  Soon, her body tensed and her hips bucked as he pushed her over that edge, making her cry out.

“Unngggh, goddammit, I’m coming, holy shit, dude, aaahhhhh!”

He felt her pussy contract around his fingers and it was such a hot sensation, he was surprised he hadn’t come himself.  His cock throbbed against her stomach as he slid his fingers out of her.  Rey pushed herself up on shaky legs.

“Holy shit,” she gasped.  To Ben’s surprise, she actually removed her panties and skirt entirely, then even more shocking, straddled him as she kissed her way up his neck.

“Whoa, okay, this is kind of, uh, dangerous isn’t it?”  He commented nervously.

Rey’s lips danced across his cheek to his earlobe as she whispered, “I really want to fuck you right now.”

His cock was already wedged between her wet thighs, but it stiffened to near bursting as he squeezed her hips and replied, “Oh, uh I thought we decided not to do that?  We were just gonna keep it oral?”

Rey pulled back with a flicker of doubt on her expression, but her eyes met his as she said, “This will be a one-time thing, that’s all.  I’m on the pill, so I’m good, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” he fumbled for words.

She caressed his cheek in a way that elicited those awkward emotions he wasn’t quite sure how to deal with, then asked, “You’re okay with this, right?  I don’t want to make things awkward between us, I mean it’s just sex, isn’t it?”

“Of course, right, people do sex all the time.  It’s no biggie.”

“Right, of course not.  There’s nothing wrong with it… we’re just two friends helping each other out by having some fun together.”

“Absolutely, there’s no one else I’d trust more than you,” he admitted.

“Same,” she looked at him for a long moment with a flicker of emotion in her eye that made him feel things he wasn’t used to feeling.

Ben flexed his cock between her thighs, “I’m ready, I mean, obviously, but like, ready, ready.”

“Yeah, me too.”  She nodded confidently but hesitated as she reached between her legs.  Her slender fingers wrapped around him as she lifted herself.  Angling his tip between her lips, she worked him a moment until he slid inside, then she lowered herself onto his length.

“Oooohhh, wow that’s… big,” she breathed as she stared at him.

“I’m sorry, there isn’t much I can do about that,” he smirked.

Shaking her head, Rey added, “I’m not complaining.”  She gently began thrusting against him as Ben squeezed her ass to lift her as she rose and fell.

“This is… nice,” he confessed with a kiss to the nape of her neck.

She shuddered in his arms.  “Yeah, it is.”

He thrust harder and faster as Rey’s moans escaped her full lips.  Ben stared at them for a long moment, realizing he hadn’t really paid attention to her lips all that much.  He hadn’t realized how soft they looked, how red they were, how they could bring both wickedness and joy in equal measure.  He’d eaten her pussy out several times over but he never once felt compelled to kiss these lips before, they’d only ever been friends with benefits, but despite his momentary doubt, his mouth found hers.

Rey met his kiss with equal intensity and like a bolt of lighting to his heart, he knew at the moment that nothing would ever be the same again.  More surprising than that was how he didn’t care, he only wanted her.  She slammed her hips down onto him driving him to the brink.  As their lips wrestled for dominance over one another, his cock throbbed with urgency as he tensed and released hot pulses of liquid ecstasy inside of her.

“Oh fuuuuuck,” he moaned as he pumped every last drop he could out of himself.  He held her tightly against his body like an anchor in a storm as he slowly came down.

“Holy shit, Ben… fuck that was, that was…” Rey couldn’t finish.  She rested her head against his shoulder before lazily falling to the side, pulling him down with her as she laid across the sofa, with his cock still inside.

They stared at each other for a long moment, Ben’s chest filled to the brim with that shock of emotion he’d never felt before now.  He brushed the hair from her eyes as she caressed his cheek.  
  
“What did we just do?”    
  
The question was left unsaid, but looking into her eyes he knew she’d thought the same thing.  More surprising to him was his audible reply.

“I think… I just fell in love with you.” 

Rey’s eyes filled with wetness as she nodded, “Same.”

A long silence expanded between them as their eyes widened with realization.  They’d always been best friends, often times finishing each other’s sentences, but this time the only words they had left to say came out together.  
  
“Oh, shit!”


End file.
